


Of Love and People Worth Loving

by Glyphhunter



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphhunter/pseuds/Glyphhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Jude gets a welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and People Worth Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge feat. Alvin/Jude  
> 04/05 - On a Date/Kissing
> 
> Set in the same time frame as "Of Good Advice and People That Need To Take It". Not necessary to read that before this.

Jude leaned over his desk, muttering quietly to himself as he scribbled in the margins of one of his textbooks then pulled a sheaf of papers from the pile off to the side. The setting sun casted an orange glow over the room and Jude realized with dismay that when he tilted his head the wrong way, the sun reflected off the sill and directly into his eyes.

He sat back with a groan and dropped his pen to press his fingers to his eyes. Maybe it was time for a break. With a hand blocking the sun, Jude checked the clock then sighed. Ten to six, definitely time for a break. Another lecture from Alvin about skipping meals was not something he wanted anytime soon.

He stretched his arms above his head then stood, turning towards the door in time for it to slam open and have a bag tossed through. He shouted in surprise then proceeded to nearly drop the bag before he clutched it to his chest. Alvin stood in the doorway with one of his stupid scheming grins and Jude’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Put that on,” Alvin told him then reached into the room to shut the door again. Jude frowned at it then looked to the bag which apparently held clothes that he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to see. A moment later, he huffed, resigned to his fate, and dropped the bag on the chair. He might as well get it over with.

Within ten minutes, he emerged from his office picking at his sleeves and feeling generally uncomfortable in the new navy three-piece suit Alvin decided to buy him, shoes included. He shuffled on the spot, already missing the worn feeling of his jeans and wondered what it was Alvin was up to that required such dress. The man had to be planning something.

“There we are.” Jude heard the smile in his voice before he saw it and he didn’t object when his face was taken between warm fingers and a series of kisses were planted on him. They trailed from his forehead to his nose to the corner of his eye to his cheek then finally, his lips to which he sighed and leaned into his partner. Then he remembered something and pulled away with a grunt though Alvin tried his best to follow.

“I need to shave,” Jude said through Alvin’s determined advances because any attempt at facial hair for him ended up spotty at best and it was better to just get rid of it all than to embarrass himself trying to be ‘rogue-ish’ as Alvin called it. Alvin chuckled then pulled him for a final kiss that sent heat racing down his spine and caused him to groan.

“Ass,” he murmured when he was finally let go and Alvin winked, his usual smirk in place.

“Don’t forget to take the jacket off,” he said before he manually turned Jude and pushed him towards the bathroom. Jude rolled his eyes but his fingers were already working on the buttons as he walked away. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Alvin took a deep breath and hurried to the kitchen because he was in need of cold water, pronto. Never mind the night he had planned, he didn’t think he’d be able to make it out of the apartment.

Moments later and with a thoroughly wet face, Alvin braced his hands on the edge of the counter and contemplated his choices. On one hand, they could forgo the expensive dinner and head straight to the bedroom where he could remove that suit piece by piece. Or, they could go through with it and he would have the pleasure of staring at Jude for the next couple hours while imagining the suit disappearing before heading home and to the bedroom.

... There wasn’t really much competition at all, it turned out. The longer you wait for something, the better it is, or something like that he figured. He groaned and let his head drop, he was in for a long ride.

“Hey,” Alvin looked up as Jude crossed onto the linoleum with his jacket folded over his arm and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. By the gods, this was going to be a test of his patience.

“Hey, yourself,” Alvin replied smoothly as he straightened, smiling away Jude’s look of concern as he grabbed a towel and dried his face, “you freshen up good.”

Jude flushed, a beautiful red in the light of the sun, and looked away, “It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve seen me like this.”

“No,” Alvin agreed as he tossed the on the counter and thrust his hands in his pockets because he couldn’t touch, not until much later, “but you also don’t dress up very often either.” Jude huffed and Alvin grinned as the other man reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Oh, yeah.

“Not much of a point when I have to fight my way to work every morning,” he pointed out as Alvin stepped closer. He pulled something out of his pocket and Jude looked at the hand curiously. “What is that?”

“You remember those clips that you lost a few years ago?” Alvin asked instead and Jude’s gaze shifted to his face, eyes wide.

“You mean the ones that were stolen by the Exoplasma?” he remembered because while he wouldn’t admit it at the time, he was actually really upset that he’d managed to lose one of the first things that Alvin had given him and to a damned monster of all things. Alvin hummed and nodded, his hands already lifting and pulling sections of hair away from his face.

“I didn’t notice at first since you didn’t wear them very often in the first place,” he admitted with one of the pink clips held between his teeth, “but I realized when you resorted to one of those atrocious things Muzét made.”

“They really aren’t that bad,” Jude defended, his lips turning down in a small pout and Alvin snorted as he took the clip from his mouth.

“That’s ‘cause you don’t have to look at it. You wouldn’t believe how creepy it is to look in on you working and see what looks like eyes staring out from the side of your head. There,” his hands dropped back to his sides, clearly finished, “they even match your shirt.”

Jude smiled appreciatively as he reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through Alvin’s hair, his smile widening as the man tensed, then pulled him down by the back of his neck for a lingering kiss. Large hands quickly found their way around his waist and he laughed when he was tugged closer. “Thank you, Alvin,” he murmured against his lips and he received a groan in reply.

“You’re the worst,” Alvin moaned, almost a whine and Jude gave him a pat on the cheek.

“Save the theatrics for after dinner,” he said, having figured it out in the bathroom, stepped out of Alvin’s reluctant hands and unrolled his sleeves. He turned on his heel and sent a playful smirk over his shoulder as he smoothly put his jacket back on and left the kitchen.

“You are such a tease!” Alvin called after him, not far behind. Jude stopped at the door, his hand on the knob and turned back to grab Alvin’s scarf and tug him down.

He bypassed his lips and stopped by his ear, lingering long enough to say, “I learned from the best.” Then he was out the door, laughing at Alvin’s stunned expression. “Come on, take me on this date you’ve obviously been planning for a while!”


End file.
